Thor's Hammer
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: When Thor's hammer is stolen by the frostgiant Prymr, it's up to his brother Loki to come up with a plan to get it back.


"LOKI!" Thor boomed and pounded on his brother's bedroom door. The god of mischief groaned into his pillow.

"Tell your brother to go away." He heard Sigyn say.

"Easier said then done." Loki muttered. There was another pound on the door. With an irritated sigh, Loki got out of bed and went to the door.

"How can I help you brother dearest?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snapped. "Now where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Loki yawned.

"My hammer, where is it?"

"How should I know?"

"Do not-"

"Thor I don't know where your damn hammer is, now let me sleep." Loki started to close the door, but Thor pushed his way into the room.

"Well if you did not take my hammer then who did?" Thor questioned.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Now if you would please leave, you're disturbing my wife."

Loki noticed Sigyn had turned over at least three times since Thor had burst in.

For the first time upon entering the room, Thor realized his sister-in-law was there. "Oh, forgive me sister."

" s'okay." Sigyn murmured, barley conscious. Loki couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

"We will leave at once."

The smile disappeared from Loki's face. "We? No, Thor I'm-"

"Come brother."

Thor grabbed his little brother's arm and dragged him to the great hall.

* * *

Already in the great hall were Lady Sif, The Warriors Three, Lady Freyja and Odin.

"Father, I did not know you had heard of this matter." Thor said.

"I didn't until I received this message, from the Frost Giant Prymr. He has stolen your hammer. And he will only returning it, if Freyja will become his wife."

"I'll never marry a frost giant!" Freyja cried.

"But how else can we retrieve my hammer?"

The two began to argue.

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you would stop bickering for a moment and listen to me." Everyone turned to face Loki. "I have an idea."

* * *

"I hate this." Thor grumbled.

"Do you want your hammer back or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then shut your mouth and stop complaining."

The two were heading towards the bifrost. Thor was dressed as a bride, Loki as his bridesmaid.

"How is this going to work again?" Thor asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're going to pretend to be Freyja. I'm pretending to be your bridesmaid."

"What of my hammer?"

"When they give it to you we'll make our escape."

"This had better work."

* * *

_Jotunheimr _

"My bride welcome!" Cried Prymr upon seeing "Freyja". "And who is this?" He turned to Loki.

"I am Lady Sif. Freyja's bridesmaid." The god of mischief said, he had enchanted his voice to sound just like the female warrior. Thor, however, refused to let his brother perform the spell on him and he was under strict orders to speak as little as possible.

"You are most welcome then, Lady Sif. Please, we have a feast waiting for you."

The two brothers followed the Frost-giant into their palace. A magnificent feast was waiting for them. Loki could just see his brother's eyes growing wide at all the food.

Prymr took a seat at the center of the table; "Freyja" and "Sif" were seated on either side of him. As soon they sat down Thor began to eat. Loki hoped Prymr wouldn't notice, but after his "bride" at six pheasant, and a whole ox, the giant turned to "Sif" and asked: "How can Lady Freyja eat so much?"

"She couldn't eat when we were on Asgard," Loki replied, thinking quickly. "She was much to excited for the wedding you see."

Prymr let out a hardy laugh and went back to his chicken. Loki sighed silently in relief. The feast continued for a while longer until, Prymr stood and the entire hall fell into silence.

"Friends, tomorrow is my wedding day, but before that, I wish to present something to my bride." He nodded to two guards and they brought a package to the giant. Pyrmr pulled an all to familiar object out of the package. "For you, my dearest Freyja, I present the Hammer of Thor." He turned to give the hammer to his bride. Loki thought Thor might've ripped the giant's arm off, he grabbed the hammer so quickly.

The god of thunder jumped onto the table, ripped his veil off and waved the hammer around his head. Thunder started to rumble.

"What treachery is this?!" Prymr cried.

Loki followed his brother's actions, but had the presence of mind to magically change back into his usual green attire.

"This is what happens when you steal from a son of Odin!" Thor shouted. The brothers began to fight every frost-giant in the hall. Thor sent Prymr flying across the room.

"HEIMDELL OPEN THE BIFROST!" Loki shouted. Not a moment later, the brothers found themselves being pulled back to their homeland.

"I take it, you were successful." Odin said. A small party was waiting to greet them. Among them was Sigyn, whom Loki greeted right away.

"Incredibly!" Thor beamed. "I'd like to see a frost-giant challenge us again!"

"This is excellent news, brother." It was Sigyn who spoke. "However, would you answer me one question?"

"Anything sister."

"Why are you still wearing your wedding dress?"

* * *

**This was requested by TRHaugan on deviantart. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did review! If you didn't tell me why and I'll do better next time! :D  
**

**~Kate**

**P.S. I have not seen Thor 2 yet so PLEASE no spoilers. Hopefully I'll see it in a week or two. **


End file.
